An Enemy Within
by Matt1969
Summary: Another episoderelated fic. This is more gen than het, but still has a SamJack slant to it.


TITLE: An Enemy Within  
AUTHOR: Matt   
SUMMARY: "She's hurt bad." Another episode-related fic. This is more gen than het but it still has that Sam/Jack slant.  
SEASON: Season One, The Enemy Within   
RATING: PG DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to MGM et al.  
THANKS: To Alliesings, vireydamagodaly and emilysheppard for the beta work. It's always great to get that extra input.

Technicians and armed airmen were struggling to get the elevator doors open when Jack arrived.

"Someone inside the elevator hit the emergency stop," Daniel said, worry etched across his face.

Jack had a feeling he knew who. "Get 'em open," he demanded. A crazy Kawalsky was in there with Captain Carter, and Jack wanted the situation under control as soon as possible. When the doors eventually began to give way, Jack started physically wrenching them apart with his hands.

Inside, Kawalsky was leaning over Captain Carter. He looked up at Jack. "It's about time," he cried. "Gimme a hand here!"

Jack grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, determined to get him away from the Captain. Given the Major's behavior, Jack damn well didn't want him that close to her any longer than he could help it. "Charlie! What the hell's going on?"

"I don't have a clue, Colonel, but she's hurt bad. We have to get her to the infirmary."

Kawalsky was right. It was bad. Sam Carter was slumped against the wall of the elevator car, unconscious. For a moment, Jack wasn't sure if she was still alive, and his own heart stopped for a second. If she was dead... well, hopefully, it wasn't Kawalsky's fault. He released his breath when he observed the shallow rise and fall of her green-clothed chest.

Still, the angle she was at didn't look good.

Jack wanted to rush in, grab her and remove from the area, but he restrained himself. Who knew what injuries she might have, and moving her could be the worst thing for her. Instead, he stepped back and let the medics do their work, watching as they tended to both Kawalsky and Carter.

What nightmares, he wondered, had entered Cheyenne Mountain?

Beside him, General Hammond observesd the action, standing stiffly, arms at his side. "What in God's name is going on around here?" the senior officer muttered, asking the same question for which Jack also wanted an answer.

Jack wanted an answer to that, too. Hell, he'd have taken two answers if even only one of them made sense.

Something was wrong with Charlie. Jack might have been short a few brain cells, but even he could see that. Charlie's memory had always been pretty damn good. Sure, he might have forgotten Ska'ara's name - and Jack couldn't blame him for that when it was such an alien name - but he was the type that remembered exactly what happened the night before when everyone else had the hangover from hell.

Charlie Kawalsky did not tend to forget something that happened thirty seconds before.

A petite brunette - new doctor from the Academy, Jack's memory told him - was talking to the General. "She got lucky; it's a mild concussion. We'll take her to the infirmary to do a thorough check-up on her, but I don't think there's too much cause for concern." She looked over to where Charlie was leaning against a wall looking shaken and being attended to by a redheaded nurse. "The Airman over there, however, is a different story."

"He's in shock," Jack interjected.

"Obviously," the doctor dryly retorted, fixing him with a stare.

The stretcher carrying Sam Carter was wheeled by them. Daniel followed behind, catching Jack's eye as he passed. The archaeologist obviously planned to go the infirmary, and Jack made a mental note to join him there. Carter was a member of his team; her well being was important to him.

In the meantime, Doctor Warner had arrived with another stretcher team and was talking in low tones to General Hammond. The General looked grave, nodded, and indicated to the SFs...

... who raised and pointed their weapons straight at Charlie Kawalsky.

Some hours later, SG-1 waited in the briefing room for General Hammond. To Jack's relief, Sam had been released from the infirmary. Daniel had escorted her to the room, and she now sat beside Jack.

--------------

The General entered and everyone stood. It was only for a moment, but it seemed to Jack that Carter wobbled slightly. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it, but his hand reached out to briefly touch her arm. 'Are you okay?' he wanted to ask.

And, almost as if she heard him, Sam Carter smiled and nodded.

FINIS


End file.
